" Burn the Pain Away " Sixteenth Episode of the Red Moon Series
Matthaius layed in his bed thinking about everything that has happened to him. He lost a lot of people that was ever close to him. He believed coming to this town, Beacon Hills would give him answers but only gave him more questions. He didn't really know the people here but he began to become close to them. They're not even my pack he thought, but he had the urge to protect them. He laid their behinning to drift off to sleep when glimpse's of the fire that took his parents started to appear. "AAAAAHHH!", Matthaius shouted at the top of his lungs as if he could feel the fire. Its been about ten years since the fire, he was only about seven years old. He grabbed his sheets and pillows and begun to rip them apart with his claws. His screams continued until Quintus ran in and placed his hand on Matthaius' head. "GET OFF OF ME!", Matthaius pushed him with great force. Dispite the pain Quints didn't give up on his friend. He focused his psychic ability on Matthaius to calm him. It began to affect him and Matthaius calmed down. "Matthaius don't freak I'm going to go inside your head to see what's wrong. I figure it would be better for me to just see instead of asking", Quintus told him. He motioned towards Matthaius and placed his head on his forehead and began to focus. At first nothing happened but Quintus began to see whay his friend was seeing and it frighten him. A whole room no a whole house being consumed by flames that seemed to come alive. "NOOO!, GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW", Matthaius yelled with fear in his voice. Quintus let go and noticed he was sweating even though he was in Matthaius' head for only a few momnets. "Matthaius, I think I saw something, I need you to let me in so we can find out what. I know something like this may hurt, that was possibly the worse day of your life. It scares you, but I will be there with you. Your my friend and I want to help", Quintus told him. "Go head, if there is something in my memory that you can bring out, then do it". Quintus placed his hands on Matthaius' head and they both were outside a house. It was wuite big for a family of only four. The house looked like ot could fit an entire pack of wolves. "Whoa this house looks awesome", Quintus said with amusement. "Was awesome Quintus, was". They walked to the door when they heard an explosion inside the house they ran in together and saw flames devouring everything in its path. Inside were two people back against a corner trying to fend of the intense flames. "MOM DAD!", Matthaius tried to run to them but was stopped by Quintus. "Its not real, Matthaius it's not real", Quintus told him. A small child ran through them to try to get to the two adults. "NO MATTHAIUS RUN!", the male said. The male was tall with large broud shoulders and a shaven head and dark brown skin. His eyes glowed red when his son appeared. "Please run for mommy honey and stay out the house", the woman said. Her voice was soft and comforting. She was beautiful with, ebony hair, olive tone skin, and bronze eyes. The boy was scared and surrounded by flames the father tried to get close but the flames seemd to push him back. Another boy walked in but he was much older than the younger Matthaius. He grabbed him and lead him out the house. The young Matthaius looked on as he watched his parents die. Quintus looked at his friend dropped to his knees and tears ran down his face. "Lets go Quintus, their isn't anything here but death", Matthaius said whipping tears from his eyes. Quintus placed his hand on Matthaius shoulder. Before they could leave they heard a feminent voice. "You two should have listeined, now you will burn with this home. And don't worry your sons will be next", the voice said and it begun to laugh. Matthaius and Quintus looked around the room and saw nothing. Matthaius used his wolf eyes and noticed a figure hidden deep within the flames he couldnt make it out but he knew it was a woman. The memory ended and they were back inside the Matthaius' room. "What was that?", Quintus asked. "I dont know but I cant worry about it now". Withoutknowing that he and Quintus was still linked, they both had a vision of Matthaius fighting Kevin Sanchez in a buliding that was burning down around them. "WHOA DID YOU SEE AND FEEL THAT!", Quintus said. "What are you going to do?". "I dont know but it seems I'm going to have to face Kevin sooner or later". They looked at each other and realized something bad is coming their way and it may end with someone dying. " Rising to the Occasion " Seventeenth Episode of the Red Moon Series Category:Red Moon Series Category:Episodes